destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
TT2000
TT2000, commonly shortened to TT '''or '''2K and also referred to as Moniker in later games, is the creator of the Destroy the Godmodder series and a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He was the First Guardian of Minecraft during the events of Destroy the Godmodder, and was the owner of GenericCraft, the server the Godmodder was terrorizing during the war. However, he stepped down at some point during the fight. His Minecraft username is TT2012. He stated that he would have liked to use TT for both his IGN and forum handle, but could not. Outside of creating Destroy the Godmodder, TT2000 is known for attacking instead of charging. (However, the charges he does make have tended to be powerful and notable, such as the 100-Post Cannon and the Player Containment and Holding Unit.) He is also known for his collection of bows, for the various quests he forced various enemies to go on, and for commanding the Noob Army. Currently, TT2000 is running the flagship game of the Destroy the Godmodder rebooted series on an unknown forum. TT2000's Ancestor is the Player. TT2000's symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Broken Bow, which represents the bow alchemies he made throughout DTG2. TT2000's theme is Starkind from Land of Fans and Music. His chumhandle is totallyTenacious TT (366666). History Pre-DTG At some point after TT2000 purchased Minecraft, he created his own server known as GenericCraft. It wasn't immensely popular, but had a steady playerbase, one big enough that people would actually care if it was deleted. It also gained a steady team of mods and admins, and various plugins were built on it. DTG When the Godmodder appeared on GenericCraft, the Operator entered TT2000's body, giving him the power to control the Narrative. Since TT and the staff were too lazy to do anything about the Godmodder themselves, TT took to retelling the battle through a forum game and manipulating the story in an indirect way, which became Destroy the Godmodder itself. Ultimately, TT2000's tactics were successful. Although he stepped down from owner of the server during the war, thanks to his guidance and forum game, the Godmodder was killed and he left GenericCraft for good. TT2000 then returned to being a normal Minecraft player as the Operator searched elsewhere. DTG2 TT2000 was one of the first players to fight the Godmodder on GodCraft. He started a whopping 100-post charge, going on the quest of the Player in GodCraft. He progressed through Survival Mode, ultimately killing the Enderdragon and the Wither, and creating the 100-Post Cannon at the end of the charge. He progressed through the rest of Act 1 and the early stages of Act 2 without charging, only making attacks. He did start alchemizing a set of bows, however, such as the fabled Starry Night. During Act 2, he charged up the Player Containment and Holding Unit, using it to capture TwinBuilder and force him to damage the Godmodder. On April 1st, TT made a long attack that put the Godmodder on a massive quest to reach a treasure. However, predictably, the attack was a huge April Fool's prank. The Godmodder was so enraged by this that he only said the word "heh" for thirteen days, leading up to the creation of Calamity on 4/14. TT then used the 100-Post Cannon on Calamity, damaging him and stunning the Godmodder, who was damaged and snapped out of Psychopath Mode. DTG0 In DTG0, TT2000 fought on the side of UserZero, later switching to the GodSlayers. Charges * The 100-Post Cannon * The Player Containment and Holding Unit * Scouting Drone * The Forge Cannon * The Team of Three Trivia * TT2000 had the fourth-highest amount of posts in DTG1, with 300 in total. * TT2000 had the fifth-highest amount of posts in DTG2, with 1,058 in total. Category:PlayersCategory:Anti-GodmodderCategory:Game MasterCategory:NeutralCategory:DTG1Category:DTG2 Category:First Guardian Category:Pro-Zero Category:DTG0 Category:WIP Category:TT2000